


Sonny's Migrain

by Jewelbaby



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: When Sonny has a severe Headache on the plane ride home.  All the guys see the true relationship between Sonny and Spenser
Relationships: Sonny Quinn/Clay Spenser
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Sonny's Migrain

SEAL TEAMS' C-17 

Clay was sitting on the jump seat reading a book, when he looked over and noticed his best friend and lover Sonny Quinn rubbing his temples. Clay winced knowing the tells of his lover's migrains. No one but some of Bravo team knew about the debilitating headaches. Clay got up and walked over and sat beside Sonny. "How bad is it?" Clay asked quietly. 

"How bad is what?" Sonny askd. 

Clay glared at him. "You know what Son." Clay said. 

Sonny sighed. "6 edging towards 7." Sonny said quietly. 

"Ok. You think you can knock it out with Advil or do you need Trent to give you something stronger?" Clay asked. 

"He gives me stronger stuff, you guys will be carrying me off here. And I don't want that." Sonny said. 

"Ok, you wanna try getting into the hammock?" Clay asked. 

"Swaying will make me sick. Well before the headache does." Sonny said. 

"We,ll just hang out her then." Clay said getting comfortable.

1 HOUR LATER

Jason and Eric were sitting on opposite side of the plane of Clay and Sonny watching the two relax on the jump seats. "Sonny has a migrain." Jason said. 

"How can you tell?" Eric asked. 

"The way he is holding himself. Clay is the only one who can get him to lay out." Jason said. 

"They make a good couple. They don't let it effect them in the job." Eric said. 

"I only seen it once and that was the bombing in Manila. Sonny wasn't as focused as I would have liked. But we got the job done." Jason said watching his men. 

Just before Eric spoke Sonny rolled quickly to his side and released the food he had eaten. "Oh god. I hate this part." Sonny said releasing another heave. 

"Trent!!!" Jason called to his medic. 

"Son sit up. Let Tretn give you something for the nausea." Clay said helping Sonny sit up.   
"Sonny man, gonna give you a little bit of emetrol. It will help with the nausea. You want anything for the headache itself?" Trent asked. 

"He said he didn't wanna have to be carried off the plane when we land." Clay said keeping a hand on Sonny's back. Clay had learned early in the relationship with Sonny that Sonny wanted to be touched when he was in pain or sick. 

"Ok. Just the emetrol then." Trent said prepping Sonny's arm for the injection. 

"No IV's." Sonny said quietly. 

"Son, let him start the IV in case you need something else. Once the Nausea has passed we'll get you laying down and I'll put this blanket over your eyes, it'll take out the light." Clay said. 

"Ok." Sonny said. 

As Trent slid the IV port into Sonny's arm Clay busied himself getting everything set for Sonny to lay back down. "Alright Brother it's all attached, nothing is running through it." Trent said laying his hand on Sonny's shoulder. 

"You tell me when you think you can lay back down without feeling Nausaus." Clay said close to Sonny's ear. 

Jason smirked at the youngest of the group. "Who knew it would take the cockiest member to claim Sonny's texan Heart." Jason said to Eric. 

"Come on boys, we knew from the start that Sonny was gonna make Clay his own." Lisa Davis said. 

"Ok let's try this." Sonny said shaking all over. 

"Alright. I got Brock to get you a bucket in case you get sick." clay said helping Sonny lay down on the bench with his head on Clay's legs. 

"Feels like someone has a screwdriver twisting in my head." Sonny said. 

"I know big guy. Gonna lay this towel over your eyes, try to get some rest." Clay said laying the towel over Sonny's eyes. 

Once Sonny was still Clay picked up a book and started to read only to have Jason sit down beside him careful not to jostle him. "He on the downside of it?" Jason asked. 

"Probably not for another hour." Clay said, 

Clay had learned about how long Sonny's migrains lasted and the stages of them. "When we land take him home." Jason said. 

"Roger that." Clay said. 

"Clay, you're good for him." Jason said. 

"Thanks boss." Clay said.

1 HOUR LATER

Jason and the rest of the team were getting their gear together. Sonny who was still battling his migrain was laid out Clay walked over to the jump seat and squatted and ran his hand down Sonny's arm. "MM Clay?" Sonny groaned. 

"Yeah, we're about ready to land. I know you're still sensitive to light." Clay said.   
"Yeah, Where's my shades?" Sonny asked. 

"I have them. Do you trust me?" Clay asked. 

"You know I do." Sonny said. 

"I am gonna put a sleep mask over your eyes. I want you to hold on to my shirt and I will get us to my car and take you home. Jason told me to take you home." Clay said. 

"Ok. You ain't gonna walk me into any lamp posts are you?" Sonny asked. 

Clay smirked. "Never do that while you have a headache. When you don't yes I thought of it." Clay said earning a small smile from Sonny. 

Trent came over. "Brother I am gonna take this IV out of your arm." He said prepping Sonny's arm for the removal. 

"When we get to his place I am gonna give him his medication for headaches. It should help with the nausea." Clay said. 

"If not just call me, i'll come and give him something." Trent said putting a bandage on Sonny's arm. 

"He is right here." Sonny said grouchily. Both Clay and Trent both laughed quietly. 

30 MINUTES LATER

Clay had slipped the sleep mask onto Sonny's head while he was dozing. "Hey Son, I need you to wake up and tell me if you can see light." Clay said. 

Soony came to with a little groan. "It's all good Bam bam." Sonny said. 

Clay smirked. "Ok. I know you're still drowsy, but boss told me to take you on home. So what will make you less Nausaus?" Clay asked. 

"Your car. Don't think I can haul myself into my truck." Sonny said. 

"Ok. Sit up and let's get ready for landing. I already packed your stuff up." Clay said.   
"K." Sonny said sitting up, 

Clay noticed him turn instantly green. "Bucket is between your feet." Clay said quickly.   
Jason and Eric were gathering things up when they heard Sonny puking into the bucket. "Might be a good idea if you help Clay get him into his apartment." Eric said. 

"Yeah. You mean their Apartment right?" Jason asked his Boss smirking. 

'What I don't know, can't hurt us." Eric said laughing.

NAVEL BASE AIRFIELD

Clay was leading Sonny down the plane ramp. "You need to stop you tell me ok? Keep hold of my shoulder we'll take it slow." Clay said. 

"Yeah. Let's go." Sonny said gripping Clay's shirt with Jason behind him. 

Once at the parking lot Clay opened his Car door and helped Sonny into the passenger seat. "Ok Sonny got to sit down in the car now." Clay said. 

"Yeah, Clay do me a favor, Take my rifle or yours and shoot me please." Sonny said. 

"No can do Man. I want you around for a while." Clay said softly touching Sonny's arm.   
Once Sonny was in the car Clay shut the door soflty. "I'll follow you to your apartment. Help get him up the stairs." Jason said. 

"Thanks Boss." Clay said moving to the driver's side

CLAY'S APARTMENT.

Cay saw Jason roll in and smirked as he got out and went over to Sonny's door. "Ready to climb Mount Everest?" Clay asked smirking at him. 

"No. Just let me sleep here in the car." Sonny said. 

"No can do. I have blackout curtains and medicine that will make your headache go bye in a while." Clay said rubbing Sonny's arm. 

"I hate these things." Sonny said. 

"You want to take the blindfold off and try just sunglasses?" Clay asked. 

"No. Did anyone follow us?" Sonny asked. 

"Jason. He'll help us up to the apartment." Clay said as Jason was getting to the back of his car. 

"Son, you ready brother?" Jason asked. 

"As I'll ever be." Sonny said letting Clay help heave him out of the car. 

Once they got to the stairs Clay walked in front of Sonny holding his wrist and leading him up the steps, Jason behind in case Sonny teetered. Once on Clay's floor Jason made eye contact with Clay who just nodded. "Son, I am gonna head out now. Go get you some good stuff for that migrain." Jason said holding Sonny's shoulder. 

"Thanks Jase." Sonny said softly. 

When Jason left Clay opened his door and guided a still blindfolded Sonny inside and sat him on the couch. "Let me get the medicine then we're headed to the bedroom so you can hopefully sleep this off." Clay said. 

"What time is it?" Sonny asked. 

"About 6 in the evening. You want to try to eat?" Clay asked sitting down beside Sonny and rubbing his back. 

"Probably should." Sonny said taking the blindfold off. 

After Clay had gotten some food into Sonny, he started getting him into the bedroom. "Let's get you out of these clothes and then get you medicated." Clay said throwing some of Sonny's boxers and a t shirt he had in Clothese dresser on the bed. 

"I don't think I can do anything else but sleep." Sonny said covering his eyes. 

"I know. Maybe tomorrow." Clay said rubbing his back. 

NEXT MORNING

Sonny woke up to the hung over feeling he gets when taking the migrain medicine he was prescribed. Clay who was just coming out of the shower smirked. "How you feeling?" He asked.   
"Like a week old kitten." Sonny said rubbing his eyes. 

Clay crawled back into the bed. "Want some breakfast?" Clay asked. 

"No. I want to stay here and sleep off this hangover I didn't have the joy of drinking to get." Sonny said. 

"Ok. I am gonna get some breakfast." Clay said leaning over and kissing Sonny. 

"Thanks for taking care of me." He said softly. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sonny. I love you too much." Clay said. 

"Now no getting soft on my Blondie." Sonny said gruffly earning a chuckle from Clay. Sometimes Clay had to make sure Sonny was well taken care of.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. I hope some others will write for this pairing. Leave me some prompts of what I could write in the future.


End file.
